Matteo Renzi/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sin imagen.jpg| German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier and Italian Prime Minister Matteo Rentzi pictured at the plenary meeting during German and Italian government consultations at the Chancellery on March 17, 2014 in Berlin, Germany. This is the first meeting of its kind between the two governments since Renzi took office in February. (March 16, 2014 - Source: Pool/Getty Images Europe) Angela Merkel - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Matteo Renzi e Angela Merkel, AP Photo/Geert Vanden Wijngaert Francia * Ver François Hollande - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Matteo Renzi e Francois Hollande (Foto LaPresse) Países Bajos * Ver Mark Rutte - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Rutte en de Italiaanse premier Matteo Renzi. AFP / Freek van den Bergh Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Francisco - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Pope Francis shakes hands with Italian premier Matteo Renzi, as German chancellor Angela Merkel looks on, during a ceremony where he was awarded the International Charlemagne Prize of Aachen (Karlspreis) at the Vatican on Friday. Photograph: L’Osservatore Romano/Pool Photo via AP España * Ver Felipe VI - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Felipe VI, Letizia Ortiz y Matteo Renzi | GTRES Mariano Rajoy‏‎ - Matteo Renzi.jpg| El primer ministro italiano, Matteo Renzi, junto a Mariano Rajoy. Gtres Matteo Renzi - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Matteo Renzi y Pedro Sanchez se abrazan en Bolonia tras la intervención del dirigente socialista español. Efe Italia * Ver Giorgio Napolitano - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Italy's resigning President Giorgio Napolitano with Prime Minister Matteo Renzi (Reuters) Matteo Renzi - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Matteo Renzi e il Presidente Mattarella hanno deciso per il congelamento delle dimissioni da Capo del Governo. Dopo l’incontro con il Capo dello Stato, il premier sembra pronto a rilanciarsi nella sfida della legge di Stabilità. cno-webtv.it Massimo D'Alema - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Pizzi ricorda quando Massimo D’Alema flirtava con Matteo Renzi. Le foto. Foto: Formiche Matteo Renzi - Romano Prodi.jpg| Referendum costituzionale, anche Romano Prodi si schiera con Matteo Renzi: "Voterò sì" (foto LaPresse) Silvio Berlusconi - Sin imagen.jpg| Renzi y Berlusconi se reúnen para modificar la ley electoral italiana Mario Monti - Matteo Renzi.jpg| POLEMICA MONTI-RENZI, “MATTEO E’ ORMAI UN DISCO ROTTO” . Ansa Enrico Letta - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Matteo Renzi Enrico Letta: all'Expo sfida a distanza. LAPRESSE Matteo Renzi - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Matteo Renzi con Paolo Gentiloni (Ansa) Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Jyrki Katainen - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Martin Schultz, Matteo Renzi, Angela Merkel, Jyrki Katainen, Werner Faymann. AP Alexander Stubb - Matteo Renzi.jpg| From left to right: Mr Matteo RENZI, Italian Prime Minister; Mr Alexander STUBB, Finnish Prime Minister. Credit 'The European Union' Reino Unido * Ver Matteo Renzi - Tony Blair.jpg| Il Sì di Tony Blair: «Il vero cambiamento in Italia è Matteo Renzi, non i populisti» ANSA/ PALAZZO CHIGI/ TIBERIO BARCHIELLI-FILIPPO ATTILI David Cameron - Matteo Renzi.jpg| David Cameron greets Italian Prime Minister Matteo Renzi (PA) Matteo Renzi - Theresa May.jpg| Matteo Renzi and Theresa May (Image: Rex) Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Bronisław Komorowski - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Matteo Renzi riceve a Palazzo Chigi, il Presidente della Repubblica di Polonia, Bronislaw Komorowski. Bergamo Post s.r.l. Andrzej Duda - Matteo Renzi.jpg| President Andrzej Duda (L) and Italian PM Matteo Renzi (R) in Rome. PAP/Jacek Turczyk Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Russian Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev, right, poses for a photo with visiting Italian Prime Minister Matteo Renzi in Moscow, Russia, Thursday, March 5, 2015. (AP Photo/Ivan Sekretarev) Matteo Renzi - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin in Italia. Cambiano premier, presidenti, manager e papi, ma lo zar torna sempre in visita da "alleato e amico" Umberto De Giovannangeli, L'HuffingtonPost Pubblicato: 09/06/2015 17:58 CEST Aggiornato: 09/06/2015 17:59 CEST Ucrania * Ver Matteo Renzi - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Ukraine's Poroshenko, Italy's Renzi Align Positions Ahead of G5 Talks © AP Photo/ Gregorio Borgia Fuentes Categoría:Matteo Renzi